


[Podfic] Welcome To The 21st Century

by MistbornHero



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pop Culture, Social Media, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: The boys reintegrate into the world. The internet helps.Written by captainkippen
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Welcome To The 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome To The 21st Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384646) by [captainkippen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen). 



> This was recorded as a treat for reena_jenkins for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:14 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (7 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/jatp-welcome-to-the-21st-century)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o5rcrx17boehvs1/JatP-Welcome%20to%20the%2021st%20Century.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qw3lEC5qUuL53LAotPyRipy1QOWuzUQL/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Welcome To The 21st Century_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384646)
  * **Author:**[captainkippen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
